I Found
by chanbobohu
Summary: "Dia dan Jongin adalah teman dari kecil," ujar Hyejin menjelaskan saat Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyejin bingung. Semua bingung. Chanyeol juga [Chanyeol x Baekhyun]


Sekolah SMA adalah sebuah lingkaran neraka. Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh banyak orang menyebalkan. Para gurunya pun bertingkah seperti mereka punya jutaan tempat lain yang mereka inginkan untuk pergi dibandingkan mengajar di sekolah. Ruang kafetaria seperti taman safari berisi orang-orang yang selalu bertengkar satu sama lain seperti contohnya para anak-anak perempuan yang jahat pada orang lain hanya karena ayah mereka tidak pernah memeluk mereka, anak laki-laki bajingan karena mereka harus membuktikan pada semua orang jika mereka yang paling macho dibandingkan laki-laki lain di sekeliling mereka, intinya semua orang disini idiot.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu masuk utara, dimana lokernya tepat berada di seberang dan menunggu dirinya mengambil buku untuk kelas bahasa jepangnya—tapi setelah beberapa lama, ia masih terdiam disana. Dengan tangannya yang dimasukan ke jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya berjalan melewatinya, pintu di depannya membuka dan menutup diiringi dengan suara-suara menyebalkan.

Tapi Chanyeol hanya tetap berdiri.

Remaja adalah sekumpulan orang idiot, tapi mereka sepertinya tahu saat seseorang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Teman sekelas Chanyeol kadang menghindarinya karena wajahnya selalu menunjukan dia tidak ingin berada di kelas, dan mereka selalu berasumsi jika Chanyeol akan memukul mereka jika mereka menyapanya karena Chanyeol selalu menggunakan jaket kulit hitam. Terserah.

Dia tidak akan masuk sekolah. Tidak hari ini. Chanyeol akan membolos.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik di depan pintu sampai kau terus memandanginya," Hyejin—salah satu _werewolf_ yang berada di kalangan _pack_ keluarganya muncul di sebelah Chanyeol sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Kau terlihat seperti ingin mencabik pintu itu lalu memakannya."

Akhirnya, Chanyeol pun memandangnya. Ia menjawab, "neraka ada disana."

"Apa kau lupa mengerjakan pr mu lagi?" tanya Hyejin sambil mensleting tasnya. "Kau bisa salin punyaku."

Dengan dengusan, Chanyeol menjawab sambil memutar matanya. "Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Aku hanya ingin bolos. Aku tidak mau masuk. Sajeon selalu bertingkah aneh di kelas dan aku capek selalu berpura-pura untuk tidak menghajarnya."

Hyejin memberikan cengirannya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, dan Chanyeol memandangnya lama sambil berpikir bagaimana bisa sampai sekarang dirinya belum pernah melakukan sex dengan Hyejin. Secara logika, harusnya mereka sudah melakukannya sekarang. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok karena sama sama tampan dan cantik, dan mereka juga sudah mengenal lama karena Hyejin berada di _pack_ Chanyeol, jadi...?

Uh, Chanyeol tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Luangkan saja waktumu suatu hari untuk menyeret dia sendirian jadi kau bisa menunjukan wajah werewolf mu padanya. Lalu dia akan memberitahu orang lain dan semua orang akan bilang dia gila." Ujar Hyejin jahat sambil tertawa.

Saat Chanyeol ingin membalasnya, bel sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak di sekitar mereka bergerak lebih cepat, tapi Chanyeol dan Hyejin masih tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka.

"Hyejin," Chanyeol menatap Hyejin, mereka berdiri di depan satu sama lain dengan wajah yang berhadapan. Hyejin lebih pendek dari Chanyeol— _yeah_ semua orang juga begitu. Jadi Chanyeol harus memandang kebawah dan Hyejin keatas. "Aku tidak mau masuk."

"Kita harus masuk," Hyejin meraih tangan Chanyeol. Kekuatannya tidak seberapa sih, karena walaupun Hyejin seorang werewolf juga, ia hanya seorang _beta_ sedangkan Chanyeol seorang _Alpha,_ tapi tetap saja tarikan tangan Hyejin lumayan. Sangat lumayan sampai dirinya berhasil menarik Chanyeol masuk.

Di dalam, seluruh bau masuk ke hidung werewolf Chanyeol yang sangat sensitif. Bau para remaja yang berkeringat dan parfum dan cologne dan apapun itu semuanya bersatu. Anak-anak yang lain tidak akan mengerti seperti apa baunya karena mereka bukan seorang _werewolf._

Hyejin sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan _Alpha_ feromonnya jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengambil buku pelajaran bahasa Jepang miliknya dan Chanyeol sambil melirik ke kaca yang ada di lokernya. "Ambil bukumu dan masuklah."

Ugh.

Dengan malas-malasan, Chanyeol meraih bukunya dan mengikuti Hyejin berjalan ke koridor sekolah. Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol menganalisis beberapa orang yang sangat ia tidak sukai di sekitar.

Ada Kim Jongin si bintang atlet sekolah bersamaan dengan para _fuckheads_ dari klub football, tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh sambil memegang makanan di tangan mereka dan berbicara dengan keras-keras. Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai Kim Jongin, dirinya tidak menyukai orang yang berisik, banyak tingkah, dan pokoknya _happy things_ seperti Kim Jongin.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Chanyeol terdiam ragu di depan pintu, menatap keatas sambil menutup matanya.

"Park Chanyeol," ujar Ibu Kim dengan suara cerianya. Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, Ibu Kim melanjutkan. "Kelas akan dimulai. Masuklah."

Kelas memang akan dimulai, pikir Chanyeol sambil berjalan masuk dan menuju ke bangku yang sudah di tentukan.

Tempat duduk yang Ibu Kim sudah buat menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bersebelahan dengan saudara satu _pack-_ nya—Hwang Sehun, syukurlah. Tapi di sisi sebelahnya lagi, ada sebuah teror. Si aneh Min Sejin. Dia duduk disana dengan meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kartu tarot sambil mengklik klik pulpen yang ada di tangannya berulang kali, suara tersebut sangan mengganggu pendengaran werewolfnya. Pokoknya Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Saat Chanyeol duduk, dengan cepat Sejin menatap ke arahnya. "Isi pr nomor lima apa sih?"

"Kerjakan pr mu sendiri, sialan." Jawab Chanyeol. Karena Sejin sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol, raut wajahnya tidak tersinggung sama sekali, dan seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, ia hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berkutat dengan kartu-kartu aneh yang ada di mejanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan sadar jika Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya memberikan senyuman dan menunggu untuk ditanya. "Ada apa?"

"Memangnya sekarang sedang bulan-bulan itu ya?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol, masih kesal. "Bulannya sedang tinggi."

"Ah," respon Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Bagi beberapa werewolf, bulan saja tidak terlalu memberi pengaruh pada mereka selain ketika bulan purnama. Hyejin dan Sehun dan seluruh keluarga Chanyeol yang lain bisa mengatasi bulan apapun, dan Chanyeol selalu merasa baik-baik saja saat bulan purnama.

Tapi sang bulan berhubungan langsung dengan emosi Chanyeol. Dirinya merasa lebih senang jika sang bulan berada di tempat yang tepat, dan ada dimana hari-harinya buruk ketika sang bulan berada di tempat yang salah. Lalu, ketika sang bulan berada lebih jauh dari dirinya ia pun merasakan hal-hal seperti gelisah dan rasa ingin mencabik seseorang.

Penderitaan Chanyeol hari ini belum berakhir sepertinya. Saat Ibu Kim membalikan tubuhnya dari papan tulis lalu melantunkan beberapa bahasa Jepang yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti, pintu kelas yang tadinya sudah tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka. Ibu Kim pun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk atau siapa yang telat.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan pulpen yang ada ditangannya ke lantai ketika seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat masuk ke dalam kelas, dan suara jatuhnya pulpen tersebut membuat Sejin menengok ke arahnya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya memandang kaku ke depan, mulut sedikit menganga pada si orang asing yang ada di depan kelas. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya Chanyeol pernah melihat orang ini, dan dia tahu semua orang di kota ini. Kota ini kan cukup kecil. Orang ini (si orang asing tersenyum nervous sambil memberikan kertas kecil yang ada di tangannya pada Ibu Kim) adalah laki-laki tercantik yang pernah Chanyeol temui dalam hidupnya.

Ada banyak orang yang Chanyeol pikir cantik sebelumnya. Ia berpikir jika Hyejin cantik, dan Hyuna si artis itu cantik, dan Britney Spears juga cantik, oh dan Beyonce juga cantik. Tapi bukan seperti ini.

Perasaan saat memandang orang asing tersebut adalah seperti Chanyeol baru saja menggunakan mata werewolf untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ibu Kim membaca kertas yang diberikan olehnya sebentar. Ia lalu tersenyum pada orang itu dan orang itupun tersenyum balik—masih dengan nervousnya. Orang itu memegang tas yang ada di punggungnya erat.

Memfokuskan dirinya, Chanyeol diam-diam menghela nafas dalam dalam untuk mencoba mencium bau si anak baru itu dan...oh yeah. Ada beberapa bau gelisah dan takut yang bercampur tapi dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol bisa mencium bau yang memang hanya dimiliki oleh si anak baru tersebut. Para remaja laki-laki lain biasanya selalu berbau keringat dan kaos kaki kotor, tapi dia tidak.

Si anak baru ini baunya seperti kue snickerdoodle. Itu satu-satunya definisi kue yang paling cocok yang Chanyeol pikir sangat tepat untuknya. Snickerdoodle yang baru saja dipanggang. Chanyeol ingin memakannya. Ingin memakan keseluruhan dirinya.

"Kita punya murid baru hari ini!" ujar Ibu Kim antusias, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa senang pada sifat Ibu Kim yang ceria dan baik, padahal dulu hal itu paling mengganggu Chanyeol—tapi anak baru ini terlihat sangat nervous dan hal itu akan membuatnya lebih buruk jika Ibu Kim memberikan kesan yang tidak baik saat ia memulai harinya di sekolah. "Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun."

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun," responnya, dan suara anak baru itu. Ugh, Chanyeol melihat ke arah Sehun, seperti berharap jika Sehun mengerti apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan, tapi Sehun terlihat biasa saja. Ia hanya duduk sambil memandang si anak baru dengan pandangan bosan. Sehun terlihat tidak peduli. Yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat aneh karena, tidakkah Sehun mendengar bagaimana si anak baru itu _berbicara_? Suaranya? Suaranya _indah sekali._

"Baekhyun," ulang Ibu Kim sambil mendorong si anak baru lebih ke depan. "Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun disini, jadi yang lain harus bersikap baik dengannya ya."

Seluruh kelas menjawab dengan seruan setuju. Tapi Chanyeol tahu jika itu hanya kebohongan belaka, mereka pasti akan menganggu anak baru ini, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memiliki keinginan yang aneh untuk berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menarik Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di bahu kemudian mengeluarkannya dari sini ke tempat yang lebih aman—jauh dari sini, selamanya. Dia tidak pantas di tempat neraka seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sebelah Hyejin saja dan dia bisa menunjukan kita sudah belajar sampai dimana, oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol menatap Hyejin berharap perempuan itu sadar jika Chanyeol sedang memberi sinyal padanya. Tapi sayangnya Hyejin hanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan mencoba memandang ke arah Baekhyun lagi, mendengarkan detak jantungnya untuk mengetahui apakah Baekhyun tertarik pada Hyejin. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang karena nervous. Dia duduk di sebelah Hyejin dan menaruh tasnya dibawah dan melirik-lirik ke arah kelas sambil menggigit bibirnya, merasakan jika dirinya sangat terekspos seperti anak baru kebanyakan di hari pertamanya, dan Chanyeol hanya...memandangnya. Memandangnya lama sekali sampai bisa dibilang tidak sopan.

Ibu Kim melanjutkan omongannya di depan kelas, dan semua orang mengalihkan fokus kembali ke arah buku tulis mereka, tapi Chanyeol hanya terus memandang. Hyejin mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun untuk menunjukan halaman yang sedang dipelajari. Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengaktifkan pendengaran werewolfnya untuk mencuri dengar apa yang sedang Hyejin katakan pada Baekhyun, "Ibu Kim itu orangnya sangat baik," ujar Hyejin, dan Baekhyun meresponnya dengan anggukan. Chanyeol masih belum bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun, tidak bisa walaupun hanya untuk sepersekian detik.

Chanyeol ingin menjilatnya. Itu adalah hal paling absurd yang tak pernah Chanyeol pikirkan sebelumnya. Chanyeol ingin berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, memegang dan menjatuhkannya ke arah meja, lalu menjilati dirinya, seperti anjing. Chanyeol ingin tahu seperti apa rasa tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerjap kaget. Sadar jika dirinya baru saja berpikir seperti seorang serigala. Itu adalah pemikiran teraneh Chanyeol, dengan kesal ia mengusap wajahnya dan menggosok-gosokan dahinya. Bau Baekhyun masih berada di hidungnya karena hal itu membuat bau-bau lain menghilang. Chanyeol tidak bisa mencium bau parfum anak perempuan, ia pun tidak bisa mencium bau penghapus spidol milik Ibu Kim.

Untuk sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa mencium bau kue kering yang baru dipanggang. Chanyeol rasa dirinya sudah gila, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan inosennya dan tidak sadar apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Chanyeol— _Oh God_ Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang manusia. Seorang anak laki-laki. Dan Chanyeol pun juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya merasa sangat tertarik pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba fokus pada tugas yang diberikan Ibu Kim, seperti Sehun yang sedang mencatat tugasnya, tapi Chanyeol...tidak bisa.

Bau Baekhyun sangat enak dan wajahnya juga cantik.

Sebuah suara serak menginterupsi Chanyeol dari pikiranya, tepat saat Chanyeol mulai membayangkan warna merah yang sangat cocok di tubuh Baekhyun, ketika itulah Sejin membuat suara bisik dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja Chanyeol. "Hey," kata Sejin, "Boleh pinjam bukumu catatanmu tidak, aku—"

"Tutup mulut _sialanmu_ itu Sejin," bentak Chanyeol, membuat setengah dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya mendengar. Chanyeol sadar jika ia sama sekali tidak mengecilkan suaranya, dan sekarang Baekhyun melihat ke arah meja Chanyeol.

Oh, Tuhan. Mereka bertatapan. Mata Baekhyun sangat indah dan berwarna hitam pekat dan dibalut dengan bulu mata yang sangat panjang, yang jarang anak laki-laki miliki, dan Chanyeol lagi lagi hanya bisa memandang lekat. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seperti orang-orang kebanyakan—tampan, tapi menyeramkan dan sombong—jadi dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol ke arah bukunya lagi.

Chanyeol terpaku. Baekhyun baru saja melihat ke arahnya. Benar-benar ke arahnya. Mereka saling pandang tadi.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan buku catatanmu, Chanyeol."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mematahkan meja saja. Tapi bel pelajaran pertama telah usai. Terdengar sangat keras seperti biasanya di telinga Chanyeol dan membuat dirinya meringis bersamaan dengan Hyejin dan Sehun, sedangkan anak lain sama sekali tidak terganggu. Mereka berdiri dan membereskan meja mereka dengan cepat, dan Chanyeol pun dengan cepat berdiri. Dia tinggi. Dia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan baik.

Baekhyun meraih tasnya dan meraih ke arah kantung celananya untuk melihat jadwal berikutnya. Oh, dia tidak tahu dimana letak ruangan olahraga, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tahu jika anak baru tidak mungkin akan dengan mudah mengetahui hanya dengan nomor ruangan yang ia catat asal di kertas seperti itu.

Chanyeol bisa membantunya menunjukan ruang olahraga. Seperti kilat, sangat cepat dari yang seharusnya ia tidak perlihatkan saat manusia biasa melihatnya, Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri melihat lekat ke kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Tapi kemudian, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyejin yang masih ada di sebelahnya. Dia mengatakan, "Bisa tunjukan aku dimana letak ruang olahraga?"

Hyejin tersenyum padanya lagi. Perempuan itu biasanya tidak terlalu ramah pada orang-orang, tapi Chanyeol berpikir mungkin orang seperti Hyejin akan memberikan rasa simpatinya pada anak baru seperti Baekhyun. Mendengarkan dengan telinga werewolfnya, Hyejin berkata, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan mengantarmu sekalian menunjukan ruangan yang lain. Ayo."

"Yeah." Angguk Baekhyun ceria. Walaupun Chanyeol terkenal sebagai murid yang suka telat masuk ke ruang kelas karena malas-malasan, Chanyeol akan dengan senang mengantar si anak baru tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku bisa memberitahumu beberapa gosip sekolah ini," tawa Hyejin sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya dan Chanyeol...cemburu. Pada kontak yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun mendengus sebelum tertawa dan terlihat sangat lega saat mereka mulai berjalan jauh menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan memperhatikan mereka.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali memberi sinyal ke Hyejin agar perempuan itu tahu jika dirinya sedang berjalan dengan objek yang Chanyeol sangat inginkan dan Chanyeol ingin Hyejin mengumpulkan banyak informasi tentangnya seperti Chanyeol harus tahu semua hal yang mereka bicarakan, apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang Baekhyun suka dan bagaimana cara ia berbicara, tertawa, dan semuanya—tapi Hyejin dan anak baru itu sudah pergi, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri lalu menonton mereka pasrah.

Mereka pergi. Semua orang telah pergi. Ibu Kim sedang menghapus papan tulis dan bersiap untuk keluar, dan Chanyeol sendirian di ruangan tersebut, tidak ada yang tersisa selain meja dan kursi. Bau tubuh Baekhyun sudah menjauh dan hampir menghilang, hanya tersisa sedikit di udara, Chanyeol mengerjap dan merasakan pikirannya kabur.

"Chanyeol?" Ibu Kim memanggilnya, berbalik untuk melihat jika dirinya masih di dalam kelas. "Apa kau punya pertanyaan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Hanya—uh."

Ibu Kim menunggu sambil menaikan alisnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, "Hanya sedang capek hari ini bu." Dengan langkah pelan, Chanyeol keluar dari kelas. Saat ia melangkah, dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik ke arah meja yang tadi Baekhyun duduki dan ada perasaan terlarang yang muncul dari dalam diri Chanyeol untuk menaiki meja itu dan mulai menciumi aromanya seperti binatang buas. Itu adalah perasaan paling buruk yang pernah Chanyeol rasakan diluar jadwal bulan purnamanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, lama sekali.

Dan Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti. Hal ini sangat absurd. Ingin rasanya memukul dirinya sendiri, atau gantung diri saja di depan pintu kelas saat ia berjalan dibawahnya, atau menampar pipinya di westafel toilet, karena...apa yang sedang terjadi sih?

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku di koridor saat jam berikutnya berbunyi, sedangkan orang-orang berjalan melewatinya dan dunia pun terus berjalan.

 _So,What the fuck?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting nampan makanannya ke atas meja makan siang yang dimana membuat Hyejin hampir tersedak buah apelnya, Sehun menjatuhkan kentang gorengnya dan Kyungsoo memberikan wajah kesalnya pada Chanyeol karena bertindak seperti _asshole._ Spaghetti yang ada di nampan makanan Chanyeol pun sedikit terjatuh ke bawah tapi ia mengabaikan itu. Banyak masalah yang harus ia ke depankan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau dan anak baru itu bicarakan?" tuntut Chanyeol, dan Hyejin mengerjapkan matanya. Dia masih kaget.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hyejin berdeham pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Uh? Dia—aku tidak tahu? Uh—apa ya?"

"Kata per kata," Ujar Chanyeol masih menuntut. "Apa yang dia katakan."

Hyejin melirik ke arah werewolf lain yang ada di meja mereka, dam mereka pun mengangkat bahu. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—Chanyeol tidak biasanya penasaran pada sesuatu. Sang Alpha memang dari dulu selalu kelihatan tidak peduli pada eksistensi manusia lain dan selalu merasa ingin keluar dari sekolah. Sehun dan Kyungsoo kelihatan kaget. Bahkan Chanyeol juga kaget pada dirinya sendiri.

Hyejin memberi Chanyeol tampang _what the fuck_ nya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengatakan. "Uh—dia dari Bucheon. Um. Dia tidak suka menjadi anak baru di sekolah?"

Chanyeol memberi gesture pada Hyejin untuk melanjutkan. "Lalu? Bagaimana cara dia mengatakan itu?"

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya pelan, hati-hati, seperti takut Chanyeol akan membanting meja kafetaria. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol memang tidak tahu apasih yang sedang terjadi tapi dirinya tiba-tiba merasa capek. Dua jam terakhirnya di kelas ia habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan Baekhyun, matanya rambutnya, dan bagaimana tadi di kelas mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Chanyeol sudah lama tidak merasakan ketertarikan pada apapun. Lama sekali, mungkin beberapa tahun. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, oke?"

Hyejin menyipitkan matanya. Tangannya meraih sebuah yogurt untuk memakannya lalu mengatakan. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri?"

Kaget, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat ternyata Baekhyun sedang berdiri di antrian kafetaria sambil memegang nampan berwarna ungu. "Ada apa sih, Chanyeol?" Hyejin bertanya lagi tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Dia hanya memandang, memandang dan terus memandang Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak berdiri sendirian. Bersamanya ada Jongin, mereka berdua mengobrol—dan sepertinya Baekhyun menikmati obrolan tersebut. Mereka berdua berbicara satu sama lain seperti mereka berdua sudah berteman lama, dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengendorkan pegangannya pada meja sebelum meja itu patah.

Jongin bisa mengobrol dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan Chanyeol belum dapat kesempatan itu sama sekali?

"Dia dan Jongin adalah teman dari kecil," ujar Hyejin menjelaskan saat Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Hyejin bingung. Semua bingung. Chanyeol juga. "Baekhyun pernah tinggal di daerah sini, tapi saat ibunya meninggal, ayahnya memutuskan untuk pindah. Dan sekarang mereka kembali."

Ini adalah mimpi buruk. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jongin, ia tertawa pada candaan yang diberikan Jongin, dan Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati. Hal itu menyakitinya. Dia merasakan sakit. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tahan lagi. "Dan dia kenal seseorang lagi disini yang mungkin kau tidak suka," Lanjut Hyejin, "Uh—Dongho?"

Mata Chanyeol berubah gelap. Oh, tidak. "Kim Dongho." Dia bahkan tidak memfrasekannya seperti sedang bertanya. Tapi Hyejin tetap mengangguk seperti itu sebuah pertanyaan.

"Iya, uh..." Hyejin tertawa canggung. "Dongho adalah pacar Baekhyun."

Saat Chanyeol mendengar pernyataan itu, tiba tiba saja ada sekitar delapan belas ribu pemikiran dan pertanyaan yang masuk ke kepala Chanyeol sekaligus. Pertama, Chanyeol masih tidak percaya seorang Kim Dongho yang brengseknya melebihi orang paling brengsek di sekolah ini mengenal Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat diri seorang Alpha yang ada di tubuh Chanyeol menggeram marah sampai rasanya ia bisa berubah menjadi seekor werewolf saat itu juga dan mulai memakan meja makan kantin satu persatu sambil menggeram ke arah ibu kantin.

Hal kedua yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol adalah Dongho bukan hanya seorang 'teman' bagi Baekhyun. Oh tidak. Mereka bukan hanya mengenal. Mereka melakukan _sex._ Tanpa bisa dicegah, otak Chanyeol mentransfer sebuah imajinasi dimana Dongho meletakan tangannya di tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun berpikir bagaimana sebuah _sex_ sesama gay tercipta. Tidak pernah sekalipun otaknya pernah memikirkan bagaimana para gay melakukan sex, tapi sekarang hal itulah yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Lalu ia membayangkan lagi bagaimana Baekhyun dan Dongho melakukan sex. Chanyeol mulai panik, tangannya mencengkram erat meja yang ada di depannya.

Lalu, hal ketiga. Baekhyun menyukai laki-laki.

Chanyeol masih terduduk kaku, semua informasi tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya, dan ia mengeluarkan nafas dari gertakan giginya. Pelan. Pelan sekali seperti balon yang ditiup terlalu besar dan menunggu untuk meledak. Oh tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Tapi tetap saja. Dongho pacar Baekhyun dan Jongin pun akrab dengan Baekhyun. Dua orang itu adalah musuh Chanyeol.

Terakhir, sepertinya, Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki. Ia menyukai Baekhyun. Bagi Chanyeol itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan, karena setidaknya werewolf dalam tubuh Chanyeol bisa menjelaskan itu. Oh tuhan. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Chanyeol?" Ujar Sehun meneliti wajah Chanyeol. "Kau kelihatan pucat."

Chanyeol menatapnya. Tapi sepertinya semua tertutup dengan penglihatan Alpha-nya. Ini gawat. Chanyeol tidak boleh membiarkan sang werewolf mengamuk di dalam kantin ini. Tidak boleh. Jadi, dengan cepat Chanyeol melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Alpha di dalam dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi, tangan Chanyeol meraih spaghetti yang ada di nampannya dan mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol pun menaruh spaghetti itu di kepalanya.

" _Chanyeol!,"_ teriak Hyejin, saat seluruh saus spaghetti melumuri kepalanya dan baju sekolahnya. Semua orang di kantin memandangnya, dan ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang tertawa di bangku sebelah Baekhyun. Dan ia bisa mendengar suara Kim Dongho yang ikut tertawa kemudian Hyejin melanjutkan dengan teriakannya. "Kau itu kenapa sih?!"

Baekhyun pasti melihat semua ini juga. Melihat Chanyeol si aneh yang dengan tinggi berdiri dengan spaghetti yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi memang ini harus dilakukan. Harus dilakukan.

"Aku mengalami banyak sekali emosi di dalam satu persatu pembuluh darahku," ujar Chanyeol kaku. "Aku harus pergi ke ruang UKS."

.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi ke UKS, tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi karena faktanya seorang werewolf tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit, ia berjalan dengan saus spaghetti yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Ibu Park memandang Chanyeol dengan menyipitkan matanya.

Chanyeol menjawab pandangan mata Ibu Park asal, "Aku mengalami _mental breakdown."_ Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk spaghetti yang ada di kepalanya seperti itulah bukti yang diperlukan. Ibu Park, yang mungkin pernah mengalami murid SMA yang sedikit stress di tahun-tahun penghabisannya karena ujian hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah handuk basah untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidur di ranjang.

Chanyeol berbaring disana sampai seluruh jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir.

Saat berbaring, pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke beberapa arah. Ia memfokuskan dirinya dengan fakta bahwa ia menyukai laki-laki. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan sih. Seksualitas di kalangan werewolf lebih terbuka dibandingkan manusia. Terakhir yang ia tahu, banyak werewolf bersedia untuk melakukan sex dengan siapa saja jika orang tersebut tertarik.

Chanyeol pernah melakukan sex dengan wanita dan berkencan dengannya dan ada juga yang sudah menjadi pacarnya, tapi tidak pernah laki-laki. Huh. Tapi Baekhyun bukan laki-laki biasa. Dia seperti laki-laki yang...membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Chanyeol menyukai kulit pucatnya dan matanya yang besar, pokoknya Chanyeol menyukainya. Sangat.

Werewolf, mereka berburu dan mereka selalu menetapkan pilihannya pada satu tempat jika mereka menginginkan itu. Chanyeol ingin mencari Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menjilatnya. Itu menjijikan, tapi Chanyeol kan memang binatang. Oke. Dia ingin melakukan sex dengan Baekhyun. Dia ingin Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Dia ingin Baekhyun menatap matanya dan tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah dan...pokoknya ia ingin. Yaampun, ini sebuah bencana.

Chanyeol juga tidak bisa melupakan fakta jika Baekhyun sudah punya pacar. Kim _fucking_ Dongho menyentuhnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah ini semua terjadi. Menyedihkan sekali.

Saat Chanyeol menyerahkan handuk basah tadi pada Ibu Park, ia mengatakan "Terima kasih," Ibu Park hanya mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Haruskah ku telpon ibumu?" ujarnya tidak yakin.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau wali kelasmu? Haruskah ku telpon dia?"

"Tidak Ibu Park. Ini adalah tahun-tahun terakhirku dan hariku dipenuhi dengan ujian. Aku hanya stress."

Ibu Park mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kurasa tidak begitu—"

"Sampai jumpa," Chanyeol memotongnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Di parkiran, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan duduk di kursi driver untuk beberapa lama. Anak-anak murid yang lain melihat Chanyeol dan mulai memanggilnya si kepala spaghetti, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dasar sampah.

Kepala spaghetti atau apapun itu, mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kepala Chanyeol.

Dirumah, Chanyeol memikirkan lagi bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berpacaran dengan Dongho. Dongho itu brengsek. Dia bukan anak baik. Mungkin Chanyeol memang sedikit jahat pada Sejin tapi setidaknya dia tak pernah mendorong Sejin ke tempat sampah atau mengisi lokernya dengan hal-hal buruk yang bisa dilihat oleh semua orang di kelas. Dongho lah yang melakukan itu semua.

Memang sih, Chanyeol belum mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi ia bisa tahu jika Baekhyun dengan mata inosennya yang manis itu tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang lain. Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu. Baekhyun pastilah orang yang sangat baik. Chanyeol tidak tahu. Hyejin mungkin tahu.

Chanyeol, 4:55 PM : Apa menurutmu Baekhyun orang yang baik  
Hyejin, 5:01 PM : Oh ya TUHAN  
Hyejin, 5:02 PM : Kau itu kenapa sih? Aku serius. Kau menaruh spaghetti di kepalamu dan kita bertigalah yang terkena imbasnya karena mereka yang penasaran menanyai kita jika APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU sedangkan kau hanya menangis di UKS.

Chanyeol, 5:04 PM : Aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya berbaring sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Hyejin, 5:06 PM : Aku bingung, aku... _spechless._ Baekhyun sangat baik. Dan dia lucu.

Chanyeol, 5:08 PM : Apa kau sempat berpikir kenapa ia bisa berpacaran dengan si Kim itu? Dari semua orang Hyejin. Orang brengsek itu?

Hyejin, 5:10 PM : Ugh, memang kadang hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Orang baik berpacaran dengan orang brengsek. Tidak tahu. Kau seperti sedang berada di jalan buntu. Aku khawatir.

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya dan meringkuk di bawah selimut lagi. Ya, dunia adalah tempat yang buruk. Manusia sangat bodoh. Mereka idiot. Baekhyunn hanya bodoh, berpacaran dengan Dongho.

Ibu Chanyeol memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Oh tidak. "Aku tidak lapar." Ujarnya singkat, tahu jika ibunya bisa mendengarnya dari bawah karena seluruh keluarga Chanyeol adalah werewolf.

Setelah beberapa saat, sang ibu menghampiri kamar Chanyeol dan membuka pintunya. "Memangnya spaghetti tadi cukup membuatmu tidak lapar?"

Chanyeol muncul dengan cepat dari bawah selimutnya. "Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu?"

"Menurutmu siapa? Adikmu dari tadi terus membicarakannya sepanjang hari. Siapa yang merasukimu untuk menumpahkan spaghetti ke kepala di depan seluruh murid sayang? Tadi suster sekolah menelepon."

"Suster menyebalkan itu—"

"Dia bilang kau memberitahunya jika kau mengalami mental breakdown." Ibunya berhenti sesaat. "Werewolf tidak mengalami hal itu."

"Ini masalah remaja. Kau tidak akan tahu."

"Percaya atau tidak," ujar ibunya sambil masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. "Aku pernah menjadi seorang remaja. Kau adalah Alpha yang sangat sensitif. Terkadang, emosimu bisa menjadi berlebihan. Memang manusia tidak akan ada yang mengerti hal itu, tapi kau spesial. Aku menyesal mereka memanggilmu kepala spaghetti."

"Terima kasih," jawab Chanyeol dan ibunya tersenyum. Tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat itu, ibunya menahan tawa dibalik senyumannya. "Aku tidak menertawakanmu," ujar ibunya mengelak.

Terserah.

Saat Chanyeol turun kebawah, ia melihat seluruh werewolf yaitu ibunya adik dan kakak perempuannya bersamaan dengan Hyejin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai, mereka memang sering menginap di rumah Chanyeol, alasannya adalah sebuah _pack_ werewolf lebih kuat jika bersama, di fasilitasi dengan rumah Chanyeol yang memang sangat besar dan berada di tempat yang sepi.

"Kita harus mendiskusikan soal Chanyeol yang menaruh spaghetti di kepalanya. Itu harus." Ujar Hyejin memulai.

"Kupikir itu bukan masalah yang besar," Ujar kakak perempuan Chanyeol—Yoora sambil menahan tawa. "Di tahun akhirku saat SMA, aku pernah menghancurkan westafel sekolah sampai aku harus berbohong jika itu ulah sebuah gempa."

"Aku lebih memilih dia menghancurkan fasilitas sekolah, dibandingkan dengan menumpahkan spaghetti," lanjut Hyejin. "Ini adalah penghinaan publik. Dan diapun terlihat tidak peduli."

"Aku memang tidak memedulikan hal itu," jawab Chanyeol sambil meraih sebuah minuman.

"Pasti ada yang terjadi—" ujar Hyejin penasaran. "Dan aku ingin tahu apa itu. Kalian tahu tidak, Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya bertanya padaku tentang si anak baru itu."

"Oh, yeah," tambah Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku lupa soal anak baru itu. Kenapa dia? Apa dia musuhmu yang baru sekarang?"

" _Musuhku?"_ Teriak Chanyeol tidak percaya membuat semua orang kaget. Chanyeol menggunakan suara Alpha-nya jadi mereka harus mendengarkan. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu—aku akan menjelaskannya."

Dengan yakin Chanyeol memulai, "...Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki," ujarnya mengumumkan, dan Yoora pun tertawa. Hyejin menganga, mulutnya terbuka sedangkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya melanjutkan makan kentang goreng. "Aku ingin anak baru itu oke? Aku menginginkannya. Namanya adalah Baekhyun."

Semuanya terdiam. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum tenang padanya dan Sora setidaknya menahan tawanya.

"Aku ingin menambahkan bahwa," Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut berbicara, "Chanyeol belum berkata sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun. Tidak satu hurufpun."

"Oh, Chanyeol." Ujar ibunya.

"Urusan hati tidak perlu pakai omongan," ujar Chanyeol membela. "Aku mencintainya, dan dia berpacaran dengan musuhku. Akhirnya aku merasakan sakit."

"Oh yeah," Adik Chanyeol—Jihyun yang bersekolah sama dengannya tapi seorang junior ikut menambahkan. "Dia berpacaran dengan si brengsek Dongho. Bahkan akupun tahu soal itu. Semua orang tahu, dan itu barulah hari pertamanya di sekolah. Seperti gosip hangat."

"Ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah terjadi padaku jadi ya. Ya. Aku menumpahkan spaghetti diatas kepalaku sebagai responnya."

"Duduk sini dekat ibu." Ujar Ibu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurutinya, ia duduk dan ibunya menaruh tangannya di tangan Chanyeol. "Aku rasa kau sudah menempatkan jejakmu pada anak itu, kau sudah memberinya _imprint._ Kau tidak mengenalnya tapi kau dengan berani menyatakan cintamu padanya di depan kita. Kau menyukai bau anak itu kan? Ini bukanlah akhir dari dunia, Chanyeol."

"Benarkah?" jawab Chanyeol. "Aku merasa diriku sedang berada di neraka dengan seorang iblis yang sedang menertawakanku. Suaranya mirip Dongho."

"Oh, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak coba dekati dia? Rayu dia. Coba buat dia menyukaimu jika kau yakin Dongho adalah orang yang tak pantas berada di sampingnya." Ujar ibu Chanyeol.

"Ini lucu sekali ya," ujar Sehun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meninju muka Dongho agar membuat Baekhyun tertarik padamu dan memlihmu? Ini bukan kerajaan binatang. Jika kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Baekhyun akan marah, bukannya tertarik. Percaya padaku."

"Aku tidak akan memukulnya," jawab Chanyeol datar. Tentu ia tahu itu adalah hal bodoh—Baekhyun bukan sebuah hadiah untuk laki-laki perebutkan dengan berkelahi. Baekhyun hanya seorang manusia dengan emosi dan pikiran yang kritis.

Simpelnya, Chanyeol harus membuat dirinya menjadi kandidat yang lebih bagus dari Dongho. Hal itu sangat mudah, pikir Chanyeol licik. Dongho adalah orang paling brengsek. Chanyeol lebih baik. Chanyeol tahu itu. Baekhyun juga sepertinya cukup pintar dan harusnya ia bisa melihat hal itu.

Satu-satunya hal yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah sabar. Chanyeol punya banyak kesabaran kok.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang ibu sudah dengar, aku menumpahkan spaghetti di kepalaku kemarin," Ujar Chanyeol pada Ibu Kim sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi dan anak-anak belum tiba di kelas.

"Iya, ibu sudah mendengarnya."

"Nah," ujar Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan nada datarnya. "Aku merasakan stress yang cukup sangat karena ini memasuki tahun terakhirku. Ini normal kok, bu."

Ibu Kim memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Uh, ya. Stress itu normal. Tapi ketika—"

"Ya," potong Chanyeol cepat, membuat Ibu Kim kaget. Ia menatapnya ragu-ragu, Ibu Kim tidak tahu menahu soal werewolf, banyak orang juga tidak tahu, tapi Ibu Kim sadar jika Chanyeol dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu pasti berada diatas seluruh eksistensti anak-anak dan menjadi yang paling ditakuti, jadi ketika Chanyeol berbicara, Ibu Kim hanya bisa mendengarkan. "Aku sadar jika Ibu sudah menempatkan bangkuku di sekitar orang-orang yang membuatku stress."

"Ah," Ibu Kim mengangguk, tapi masih belum menyadari apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Kau duduk di sebelah Sejin dan Sehun."

"Sehun sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi Sejin.. um, tidak terlalu."

Ibu Kim masih bingung. "Apa kau mengatakan jika karena Sejin-lah kau menaruh spaghetti itu di kepalamu?"

"Bukan begitu juga." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ya kurang lebih dia sedikit membuatku tidak konsentrasi. Aku ingin tempat dudukku ditukar dengan Hyejin."

"Hyejin." Ulang Ibu Kim, "Yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. "Ya."

"Ibu tidak tahu menahu soal masalah ini. Kau menaruh spaghetti itu di kepalamu, dan sekarang kau ingin bertukar tempat duduk. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya semua itu tapi jika kau pikir Baekhyun adalah teman yang lebih baik untukmu—"

"Ya, dia lebih baik."

"...Kalau begitu yasudah. Kau bisa bertukar dengan Hyejin."

"Terima kasih, Ibu Kim. Ini sangat membantuku."

Kemudian, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tempat barunya dan iapun duduk disana. Hanya tinggal lima menit sebelum anak-anak yang lain masuk kelas, dan Ibu Kim memperhatikannya pergi dan duduk. Lalu mengabaikan Chanyeol sepenuhnya untuk fokus pada pelajaran yang akan ia ajarkan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berjalan masuk. Sejin sadar jika Chanyeol tidak berada di tempatnya yang biasa, tapi ia hanya menoleh bingung lalu duduk. Hyejin masuk, dan dia tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan kenapa bangkunya berpindah. Hyejin pasti sudah tahu, jadi ia hanya menerimanya dan duduk tak peduli, Sehun-pun begitu.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun memiliki cara jalan yang unik, seperti terburu-buru takut jika ia telat dan Chanyeol menemukan hal itu sangat manis. Baekhyun menaruh tasnya dan duduk. Saat ia melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol menghirup bau tubuh Baekhyun yang hari ini seperti kue kering yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Ia harus tenang. _Keep it cool, keep it cool,_ saat Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Uh," ujar Baekhyun, matanya menyipit. "Bukankah itu tempat duduk Hyejin?"

"Kita bertukar," jawab Chanyeol. Tidak percaya akhirnya mereka bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Mata Chanyeol memandang mata cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan. Mata Baekhyun memiliki warna yang hitam pekat seperti onyx. "Sejin membuatku stress."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. "Kau itu anak yang kemarin menjatuhkan spaghetti di kepala kan?"

Ah, sial. Dia tahu jika Baekhyun melihat itu semua, tapi saat Chanyeol mendapatkan konfirmasi langsung dari Baekhyun rasanya Chanyeol ingin menggali sebuah tanah agar dirinya bisa dikubur hidup-hidup saat ini juga. "Sejin benar-benar membuatku stress kemarin, makanya aku mengalami mental breakdown."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah bahu Chanyeol dimana Sejin sedang duduk. Ia melihat Sejin yang memegang beberapa action figure di tangannya dengan sebuah kacamata tebal dan dasi yang diapakai terlalu kencang. Muka Sejin tidak menunjukan muka yang jahat, jadi Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi dan ia tampak...masih bingung. Chanyeol tak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Aku sarankan agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya," ujar Chanyeol memperingati, sangat serius, membuat Baekhyun mengerinyit. "Dia bisa membuat orang menjadi strees."

"Baiklah..." jawab Baekhyun, dan ia memberikan Chanyeol senyuman. "Namaku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menawarkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Baekhyun terlihat kaget karena biasanya anak-anak SMA tidak biasanya berkenalan dengan bersalaman tangan—tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun. Sangat. Sangat sangat ingin. "Park Chanyeol."

"Salam kenal," ujar Baekhyun canggung saat meraih tangan Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun panjang dan kukunya lentik, sangat bersih dan kulitnya halus. Seperti ia memakan lotion. Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya. Ia mempunyai pemikiran untuk memegang tangannya dan menyandranya tapi ia harus melepaskannya sekarang juga. Ia tidak ingin dikira aneh oleh Baekhyun. Jadi ia pun melepaskannya.

"Aku pernah tinggal disini," ujar Baekhyun memberitahu. "Aku menyukainya. Seperti kembali kerumah ya kan? Apalagi saat akhirnya aku bisa memutuskan hubungan jarak jauh dengan pacarku selama satu tahun."

Satu tahun. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun. Lucu sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Karena Dongho sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu seantero sekolah ini jika dirinya memiliki pacar. Chanyeol tahu jika Dongho pernah melakukan sex dengan beberapa wanita saat Chanyeol membuat pesta dirumahnya. Chanyeol melihat itu semua, Hyejin juga.

Baekhyun sangat jujur dan terbuka. Dia mengatakan hal ini sambil tersenyum dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya sangat buruk, karena Chanyeol mengetahui betapa buruknya pacar Baekhyun. Dan ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol langsung membongkar semua yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya...tapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

Rasanya sangat kejam jika hal tersebut dibicarakan di situasi seperti ini, dengan Baekhyun yang memandangnya seperti itu, di tengah-tengah pelajaran pula. Tapi Chanyeol tahu jika Dongho berselingkuh di belakang Baekhyun saat melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengannya dan seluruh sekolah mengetahui itu juga.

Chanyeol melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua anak murid disini tahu jika Dongho selingkuh di belakang Baekhyun. Tidak ada orang yang akan mengatakannya. Chanyeol juga. Dia...tidak ingin menjadi orang yang memberitahunya.

Jadi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Maksudmu Dongho?"

"Yeah," senyum di bibir Baekhyun semakin melebar. Si cantik yang bodoh ini sangat menyukai si brengsek itu sepertinya. "Musim panas tahun lalu aku kembali kesini lalu kembali lagi ke Bucheon jadi ya kau tahulah, aku dan dia jadi LDR."

Oh Tuhan. Ini neraka. "Oh," balas Chanyeol. Hanya itu yang bisa ia utarakan. "Uh—bagus kalau begitu."

Bagus apanya. Ini sangat memusingkan. Chanyeol ingin menaruh spaghetti ke kepalanya lagi. Ingin sekali. Akhirnya Ibu Kim mulai berbicara dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Membuka buku catatannya dan mulai menulis. Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Berpikir jika Baekhyun akan benar-benar menganggapnya aneh jika ia tidak memandang ke arah papan tulis.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyejin, 4:55 PM : Jadi bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun

Chanyeol, 4:57 PM : Apa kau tahu jika dia dan Dongho sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun? LDR. Hyejin, 5:01 : Uhhhhh…Tapi kita kan melihat dia…  
Chanyeol, 5:03 PM : Iya.  
Hyejin, 5:05 PM : Si BRENGSEK ITU. Dia memang banyak sekali buruknya kenapa tidak sekalian tambah TUKANG SELINGKUH ke daftar buruk itu

Chanyeol, 5:07 PM : Aku ingin membunuhnya.  
Hyejin, 5:09 PM : Errr, kau tidak bilang apa-apa pada Baekhyun soal itu kan?  
Chanyeol, 5:11 PM : Tidak, aku hanya duduk disana sambil mengatakan bagus kalau begitu selamat datang di neraka.

Hyejin, 5:13 PM : Ya tuhan. Semua orang tahu Dongho selama tujuh bulan ini sudah berkencan dengan lebih dari enam orang.

Chanyeol, 5:14 PM : Kecuali Baekhyun.  
Hyejin, 5:16 : Kau harus bicarakan ini pada Baekhyun karena tak lama lagi dia pasti tahu dan akan membencinya dan memutuskannya, lalu kau bisa masuk,

Chanyeol, 5:18 PM : Kau harus melihat wajah Baekhyun saat ia membicarakan soal Dongho. Aku bisa tahu jika Baekhyun sangat menyukainya. Tidak semudah itu. Baekhyun akan menangis.

Hyejin, 5:21 : Ya ampun, kau benar-benar menyukainya ya.

.

.

.


End file.
